Graduation From an Old Life
by ConvertedToZemyx30
Summary: Previously called Bad Day, Good Day. My life was just beginning, when theirs ended. You were there. Zexion, don't ever leave me. I love you too much. "Demyx, you're living a dream, a dream where everything isn't how it's supposed to be. Demyx, you're our king." They said, eyes pleading for me to believe them. "But if you do come with us, Zexion will disappear. We're sorry, Dem."
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Day, Good Day**

A/N: How weird is it that I was listening to mom talking about our school's tuition that I came up with **this**? Very. Italicized part is the flashback of Demyx's graduation.

Everybody has had a crappy moment in their lives, once or twice (or more than, actually.), but for Demyx, the day of his graduation was the worst.

((~~ Flash back! ~~))

"_Our valedictorian, Zexion L. Exonic! Congratulations Zexion!" The principal announced. The audience cheered. Zexion went up to the stage and got his diploma._

"_And our salutatorian…" The principal droned on and on. Demyx found himself dozing off for a few minutes before his best friend, Axel, jabbed him in the side._

"_Hey Demyx. Demyx. Heeeeeeey Demyx!" Axel whispered._

"_What? Is it my turn already?" Demyx asked him._

"… _No. Sorta. Almost."_

"_Oh thanks."_

"_You're welcome, ooh look! Roxie's going up the stage right now!"_

"_Heh, you're lucky your boyfriend's smart, Ax."_

"_I'm lucky I actually _have _a boyfriend, unlike little ol' Demy here!"_

"_Don't push it." Demyx said darkly._

"_Okay! I'm sorry! Jeez Dem, you mind lightening up on the mood swings?" Axel said sheepishly._

"_Fine." Demyx sighed. 'Boy… Even though high school's been a pain, you're really gonna miss the place.' Demyx thought._

"_Wat'cha doin'?" Axel asked._

"_Thinking."_

"_You're thinking?"_

"_I guess."_

"… _Well, for a guy who's thinking, he woulda thought that thinking requires a brain, and lots and lot's of sugar."_

_Demyx conked him on the head, grinning maniacally. "Idiot. I ate six foot-long Pixie Stix before going here."_

"_Well that explains the bouncing."_

"_What bouncing?" Demyx asked, unaware of his bouncing feet._

"_That bouncing." Axel pointed to his feet._

"_Oh, whoops, almost didn't notice that." Demyx said sheepishly._

"_And now a little number from our music scholar, Demyx Melody!" The principal interrupted, though unaware of the two students chatting._

"_Go Demyx!" Axel and Roxas cheered on._

_Demyx went up to the stage, searching the audience for a familiar face. Seeing Axel and Roxas calmed down his nerves. He took a deep breath and started strumming a simple melody on his sitar, then burst into song._

((~~ You guys think of a song… I'm too tired~~))

_After the graduation, he rushed off to see his parents._

"_Demyx! That was a beautiful song just a while ago." His mother said, hugging him._

"_Mom." He choked out. "Can't breathe…"_

_His mother let him go. "Oops! Silly me, it seems that I can never hold my strength in." She chuckled._

"_Demyx." His own father stood before him._

"_Y-yes dad?" Demyx answered his dad._

"_Now that you have graduated, I want you to find a good job that pays well. We expect more from you."_

"_Yes dad."_

"_Alright! Now let's go on to that graduation dinner your grandparents are paying for!" His mother exclaimed._

_They all got in the car, but not after a few picture-taking. What can Demyx say, his mom wanted to 'remember the moment'._

"_So Demyx, how does being an adult feel like?" His mom asked him on the car ride to The Destiny Rose, a fancy restaurant on the other side of town. It had rained earlier so the ground was a bit slippery, but his dad was being careful._

"_Pretty normal, I guess." Demyx replied, not feeling the full effect of being an 'adult'._

_Though he felt a sort of tingling sensation to make the car stop, he paid it no heed._

_Until he saw the unfinished bridge._

"_Wait! Stop the car! Dad!"_

_Too little, too late._

_**Swerve**_

_They fell into the river underneath the bridge._

((~~We're back to the normal time! ~~))

The next thing Demyx knew, he was surrounded by light.

'W-Where am I?' Demyx thought.

"Oh my goodness! Call Dr. Ansem! Tell him that the boy is awake!" He heard a feminine voice.

'And who the hell is Dr. Ansem?' Demyx thought again.

"Here he is!"

"Sir, can you sit up?" Another voice fluttered into Demyx's throbbing head.

"Yeah, but, wait, oh! Yeah, I can sit up."

"That is a very good thing. Sometimes our patients are damaged so badly that they cannot even breath, of course, that immediately results in death."

"Uh… R-right." Demyx squirmed. He didn't like talking about death or dead people.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you about your parents…" Dr. Ansem said.

"What happened to my parents?" Demyx demanded.

"Sir, please calm down!" A nurse wearing a pink skirt came up to Demyx.

"Where are my parents?" Demyx whispered to Dr. Ansem.

"Sir, I'm afraid that we couldn't help them… It was their time to release of their bodies here and move on."

"Dr. Ansem, you are needed at room 411." A nurse came into the room. She was pretty small.

"Aerith, Yuffie, you handle him, alright?"

"Yes, Dr. Ansem."

"No… No! NO!" Demyx sobbed. "No…" He whispered. "Why?" He asked. "Why?"

"Sir, before you freak out on us, let's introduce you to the guy who saved your life, shall we?" The small nurse stepped forward.

"Yuffie!" The nurse in the pink skirt scolded.

"Sorry Aerith, sorry Sir." The girl – Yuffie – said.

"Hehehe, it's fine! Although she's sort of right, I should thank the guy who saved my life." Demyx said sheepishly.

"Oh, he's over there, by the way, I'm Yuffie," The little nurse-girl said. "and this," She pointed to the pink-skirted lady. "is Aerith."

"Hello Aerith, Yuffie." Demyx nodded at them, feeling more at home.

"Okay, he, well I _think_ it's a boy, is over there." Yuffie pointed towards the corner of the room.

"Alright, thanks, but I think I can handle myself enough to talk to him." Demyx joked.

"I like him Aerith, can we keep him?" Yuffie asked Aerith.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because…"

The girls, still chatting, walked out of the room.

Demyx gasped.

There, sitting on the chair at the far end of the room sleeping, was Zexion.

Zexion stirred, opened his eyes…

And found himself staring at Demyx's sea blue eyes.

"H-Hey Zexion." Demyx desperately tried to make conversation after ten minutes of staring and akward silence.

"Hello Demyx." Zexion politely replied. "How are you?"

"I-I'm fine. You?" Demyx asked.

"A bit cold, but other than that, I am fine."

'He's not even trying to make conversation…' Demyx thought sadly.

"…" Zexion murmured.

"What?" Demyx asked.

"I was asking you why you were in the river that time of night."

"… Honestly? Even I don't know."

A/N: Well, I'm sleepy so… I'm stopping here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bad Day, Good Day**

A/N: Wow. I did not expect _anyone_, anyone at all to actually review. I'm sorry for the wait, my big, scary, are-you-sure-he's-related-to-me brother was using the computer (Even though my parents gave him a laptop already) in _my_ room. Anyways, thank you to all who reviewed! (You know who you are!) And the 'damaged so badly that they can't breathe' part is something I made up.

((~~ Onwards! To the story! ~~))

"…_Honestly? Even I don't know."_

"What do you mean 'Even I don't know'?" Zexion asked.

"…I have no idea… But what were you doing there, near the river, at the exact moment my parents and I fell off the bridge?"

"I was walking home from our graduation." Zexion answered.

"You weren't going to a party, or a dinner or something?" Demyx asked incredulously. "No one goes straight home from graduation! It's like, a law or something!"

"Well, if you have not noticed, I… am not the most sociable of people."

"Well, that _is_ true… What about that guy you hang with? Umm… Lexaeus? Yeah, Lexaeus."

"My parents hired him to go around with me and protect me."

"You mean like a bodyguard?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Well… what happened to him? He disappeared right before graduation."

"He went on a vacation with his half-brother."

"Do you know his half-brother?"

"No, but _you_ know him quite well."

"Axel?"

"No."

"Riku?"

"Almost."

"Sora?"

"Yes."

"Sora? As in, cute, talkative, puppy-eyed, adorable little SORA? Sora's Lexy's little brother?"

"Hard to believe… Lexy?"

"Ya! Me'n Lexy are, like, _really_ close friends!"

"Sir?" The door opened. "We're going to take you for some tests." Aerith stepped into the room, Yuffie following closely.

"Alright. But what about Zexi…on! What about Zexion?" Demyx asked, narrowly escaping his nickname obsession.

"I will be fine by myself." Zexion stepped into the conversation.

"Nah! I'll stay with you!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Thank you Yuffie! You're an angel!" Aerith hugged the smaller nurse.

"No prob! You and Mr. - Yeah you didn't tell us your name."

"Oh Aerith, Yuffie, just call me Demyx."

"Okay, Mr. Demyx!"

"Just Demyx."

"Okay, Demyx."

"Let's go Demyx." Aerith said.

When Demyx and Aerith left, Yuffie pounced on Zexion.

"So… Zexion…" Yuffie started.

"What?" Zexion asked, nose already buried deep in his book.

"I'll be straight with you. Do you like Demyx?"

"What?" Zexion asked, putting all of his attention on the small girl, but not putting down his book.

"Do. You. Like. Demyx?" She repeated.

Zexion slowly lowered his book.

"What of it?" He asked.

"Oh nothing… Room 469… CODE YELLOW! CODE PINK! QUICK!" She paged.

"Yuffie…" Zexion said.

"Yes?"

"Did you just page someone to come here?"

"Uhh… Yes?"

"Yuffie."

"What?"

"You. Are. DEAD."

"Crap."

"Damn straight."

Zexion chased Yuffie around in the oddly large room.

**30 minutes later…**

Zexion sat on the floor next to Yuffie a few minutes later.

"Someone called for us?" A small girl opened the door a few seconds later.

"Naminé! Marluxia! Thank God! Here! Help me!" Yuffie said, pushing Zexion in front of her.

"With what exactly?" A small blonde girl – Naminé, Zexion assumed.

"…" Yuffie whispered

"Oh… Oh my…" A pink-haired… girl? boy? Zexion had no idea what it was.

"Well let's go somewhere private shall we, Zexion? I am Naminé, and this is Marluxia." The small blonde said.

**Somewhere else…**

"So, Zexion, I will ask you some questions, you will answer to me truthfully." Naminé said.

"… Alright."

"Great! So, are you in love?"

"Not at the moment."

"What do you mean, 'Not at the moment'?" Marluxia asked.

"I believe that everyone has a chance to fall in love, whether they like it or not."

"Interesting…" Naminé and Marluxia both nodded at each other.

A/N: So I'll stop here, 'cause it's late and I'm out of inspiration. But don't worry I will work on the next chapter anytime I get inspiration.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bad Day, Good Day**

A/N: Hi. Um… Yeah, why I'm so late with this… Well! It's not anymore because of my brother, it is now the access to the internet's fault! Yeah, it's like on for, like, one second, and off the next. It's horrible. Horrible I say! HORRIBLE!

"_I believe that everyone has a chance to fall in love, whether they like it or not."_

"_Interesting…"_

"What is so interesting about it?" Zexion asked.

"Sir, if you please, we shall ask the questions." Naminé wrote something on her notebook. "Now if you'll excuse me, I am needed in room 210." She slipped out of the room.

"Alright, now are you straight?" Marluxia asked.

"No." Zexion answered. 'Fine. If these people don't want to tell me, I won't tell them anything.' Zexion schemed.

"You're gay?" Marluxia asked hopefully.

"No."

"Then what _are_ you?" Marluxia asked, starting to get irritated.

"…No."

"You don't know what you are?"

"No."

"You know what you are?"

"No." Zexion smirked. He was having a good time annoying this Marluxia person. 'So that's why Axel likes doing this. Although I don't know why he likes annoying _me_ though, it just ends up with something wrong with his things, courtesy of me of course.' He thought.

"Arrrrrrrrg! Will you just give me a fucking straight answer!" Marluxia snapped.

"…"

'Finally, maybe now he'll answer me properly.' Marluxia thought.

"…"

'Oh god, I shocked him! Into paralysis! What will Naminé think?' Marluxia panicked.

"…"

"Are you okay? Answer me!" Marluxia screamed at Zexion.

"… No."

"OHMYGODI'M SOSORRY! PLEASEFORGIVEMEIDID'NTMEANTOSHOCKYOUINTOPARALYSIS!" Marluxia shook Zexion furiously.

"Get your hands off of me and maybe I'll be fine." Zexion glared his Death, Doom And Despair Glare at Marluxia.

"OH MAI GAWD! YOU'RE OKAY!" Marluxia hugged Zexion.

Zexion bit his shoulder very hard.

"Ow! Dammit! Why the hell did you bite me?" Marluxia jumped away from the smaller man.

"Because, you idiot, instead of backing away from me, you did the _complete opposite_ of that and _hugged me_." Zexion snapped. "Now, if we are done, I would like to go back to Demyx's room."

"Yes Sir, wait what was your name again?"

"Zexion."

"I'll see when I see you, Mr. Zexion."

"Same with you, Mr. Marluxia."

* * *

><p><strong>To Demyx's room!<strong>

_Stare_

"…"

_Staare_

"…"

_Staaare_

"…"

_Staaaare_

"Do you want something from me?" Zexion snapped, lowering his book a bit to glare at the man sitting across the room.

"I'm just trying to figure you out; you haven't answered a single question that I asked you." Marluxia answered.

"Well, ask me your question, but I will only answer _one_ question." Zexion said, much to Marluxia's surprise.

"Hmm… Okay, um… Oh! I got it! Are you gay? If not then, what are you?" Marluxia asked excitedly.

"I am…"

WHOOPS! CLIFFHANGER!

A/N: Okay, look, I really didn't mean for it, it just popped up. Don't worry, I'll be working on the next chapters of BDGD and Ever After.

P.S. I have also noticed that my chapters are getting shorter. The authoress will try to make a longer one next time


	4. Chapter 4

**Bad Day, Good Day**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N:** Inspiration strikes again! Yay.

"_I am…"_

"Eeeeee!" Marluxia squealed.

"Hmm. No interruptions please, as I was saying, before you so rudely interrupted me, I am-"

"Hey! We're baaaaaack!" Demyx interrupted.

"Hello, Mr. Demyx!-"

"Just Demyx."

"Of course, forgive me, Demyx."

"Waaah! Yay! Bed!" Demyx pounced on the bed in the middle of the room and accidentally missing his target and hitting the floor beside it.

"Demyx!" Aerith said with a concerned look on her face.

"Noooooooooooooooo! Oh crap, oh god!" Demyx wailed.

"Demyx! What happened?" Marluxia rushed over, then doubled over in laughter.

"Oh ma-man, oh god, you should look at yourself! Wahahahahahaha!" Marluxia rolled on the floor.

"Oh, oh my." Aerith giggled, trying to hold in her laughter.

'What are they laughing at?' Zexion wondered.

He looked up.

And what he saw nearly killed any thought he was thinking.

He saw Demyx with the most horrible hairdo known to man, so to describe, it looked as if Demyx had stuck his head into a fan and then let a dog attack it. (Basically what your head looks like at when you just woke up with a _very_ bad hair day, but mix it in a blender. Oh, don't try that at home please, I don't want to get sued over your hair. P.S. I have no idea how that happened.)

"Demyx… What… happened to you…?" Zexion asked, trying to keep his laughs contained.

"You don't want to know." Demyx said bluntly.

"Hmm. I just might take your advice." Zexion chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Hmm. I just might take your advice." Zexion chuckled.<p>

'Wow… This is the first time I've ever heard him laugh… It's… really nice…' Demyx smiled at him. Zexion's eyes widened. 'Did… Did Demyx just smile… At me?' Very slightly blushing at the idea, Zexion sent a faint smile back. Demyx gasped inwardly, eyes widening. 'He has such a beautiful smile… And I didn't even notice him, even when he sits right behind me in class…' He was so captivated, he didn't notice when Aerith started talking. He did notice, however, when Marluxia started waving a hand in front of his face.

"Huh? I'm- I'm sorry what?" Demyx stuttered, since he had been caught staring at Zexion.

"Dr. Ansem has said that you could be discharged tomorrow." Aerith repeated.

"O-Oh, okay then. Thank you." Demyx said.

"Well then I'll leave you three." Aerith left the room.

"Well, my shift is officially over right… now. Goodbye dears!" Marluxia said in a high pitched voice.

"Bye Mar! Bye Aerith!" Demyx waved.

Now he was alone.

With Zexion.

'Oh god, what do I say?' Demyx thought.

"Demyx. Demyx. Demyx." Zexion waved a hand in front of Demyx's face. It did nothing to wake the blond from his thoughts. "Demyx." Zexion snapped his fingers in front of his face. That jolted the blond from his thoughts.

"H-Huh? What… What did you want Zexion?" The blond asked, blushing slightly at the closeness of his slate haired friend.

"You have visitors." Zexion simply said and returned to what Demyx called "The Zexion Corner" and opened his book.

_Knock knock!_

"C-Come in!" Demyx jumped back on the bed. The door opened, revealing 4 worried-looking people.

"Demyx!"

"Demyx, what happened?"

"Demyx you idiot! Do you know how worried we were?"

"Calm down Roxas!"

The small group of friends surrounded Demyx, attacking him with questions.

"How are you?"

"What happened?"

"How did this happen?"

"I-I-" Demyx tried to answer them all but got overwhelmed by a pain in his head and screamed.

"Aaaaaaagh! It-It hurts!" Demyx screamed, holding his head.

"Oh god no! He's having one of his 'Daymares'!" Roxas yelled over Demyx's screams of pain.

"D-Demyx… C-Calm down. Everything is going to be alright, I-I promise." Sora tried to console the dirty blond headed man.

"If it is alright, may I try to console Demyx?" Zexion asked from behind Sora.

"H-Huh? Uhh… O-Okay, sure I guess..." Sora stepped back.

"Guys. I think we should step outside for a while, to give Zexion some space." Riku said over the noise.

Everyone shuffled out of the room, save for Zexion and Demyx, who was currently screaming his head off.

"Demyx. It's alright. Don't worry Demyx. Hush." Zexion held Demyx's hands, which were holding his head. Gradually the screams turned into sobs, and Demyx clung to the slate haired man like a lifeline.

"Ze-Zex-Zexion?" Demyx choked out.

"Hmm?" Zexion asked, holding the blond and rubbing his back.

"C-Can you stay until tomorrow? Un-Until I can get out of here?" Demyx asked, unsure as of why he asked. 'He'll probably say 'Why would I stay in here?' since he saw my dirty little secret. I'm a freak. A freak who screams out loud for no apparent reason. He hates me now. I just know it. Wait… Why is he… Is he…_ crying_?'

"Z-Zexion? Are you- Are you… _crying_?" The slate haired man just shook his head.

"Demyx… Even if you did not ask, I would have stayed." 'Because I think… I have fallen in love with you.'

"Th-Thanks Zexi." Demyx sniffed.

"…" Zexion stiffened. 'Z-Zexi?'

"Ah! Uh-Uhm… A-About that… Uhm…" Demyx jumped away from Zexion, arms up, prepared for a hit to the head, because when Demyx was younger, he always got picked on or hit because of his nicknames on other people.

**~~Flashback~~**

"_Ow! Seiffy! That hurt!" Demyx cried, landing on the ground with a 'thud'._

"_Heh. That should teach you not to call me 'Seiffy'. C'mon, let's go." Seifer sneered, kicking Demyx in the side._

"_Demyx! What happened to you? Did you go near those bullies again? Oh Demyx…" Demyx's mother cleaned one of his many wounds _again_._

"_I'm sorry Mom. I-I just couldn't stay away from them. They-They were hurting a puppy."_

"_Oh Demy… Don't you worry, you'll find someone who will protect you." She said the same thing again the fifth time Demyx got beaten up by his nicknames. And the sixth. And the seventh, eighth, ninth. But by then Demyx had learned not to call people by nicknames._

And he never did. Until now. But Zexion needn't know that. Right now.

"I'm so sorry Zexi! Ah! I-I mean, Zexion! I'm really sorry!" Demyx ducked under the table near his bed.

"Demyx-"

"Please don't hit me! I didn't mean to, honest!"

"Demyx. What would make you think that I had the authority to hit a person in the hospital, thus worsening their injury. I am not that kind of person, Demyx. Come here." Zexion half-reprimanded, half-coaxed Demyx back on the bed.

"Y-You won't hit me?" Demyx asked.

"No."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Zexion smiled. He couldn't help it, the boy was too cute to resist. Wait wait wait. Back up. _Cute?_

'Yes, cute. You think he's cute.' Inner Zexion said.

'No, deal with this later' Zexion thought. 'Deal with this when you don't have a crying Demyx… in… your arms?' Yes, Demyx was crying. Yes, Demyx was hugging him. And yes, he was hugging Demyx back. When did that happen? But his traitorous hands did not stop at only hugging, no. His hands began caressing Demyx's back softly like it was made of glass.

"Hush, don't worry Demyx." Zexion said. 'Bad mouth! You traitorous mouth!'

"Z-Zexi?"

"Yes Demyx?"

"Will you sing me a song?"

"Fine. What would you like me to sing?"

"Anything."

"Hmm… Alright. Lie down." Zexion sat down beside the bed.

"Okay." Demyx obeyed and stared at his left side, at Zexion.

"Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens…

Bright copper kettles and warm woollen mittens…

Brown paper packages tied up with strings…

These are a few of my favourite things…" Zexion whispered.

"Louder." Demyx said, smiling.

_"Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels,_

_Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles…_

_Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings…_

_These are a few of my favourite things…" Zexion sang._

_'He has such an angelic voice. I wonder why he never sang in class. I'll ask him later.' Demyx thought._

_"Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes…_

_Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes…_

_Silver white winters that melt into springs…_

_These are a few of my favourite things…" _Zexion sang louder.

Demyx sang along with Zexion.

_"When the dog bites,_

_When the bee stings,_

_When I'm feeling sad._

_I simply remember my favourite things,_

_And then I don't feel so bad!" _Zexion and Demyx smiled at each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Demyx's room…<strong>

"What's happening?" Axel said. "I can't see!"

"Shh! You'll interrupt them!" Roxas nudged Axel in his ribs.

_"Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels,_

_Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles…_

_Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings…_

_These are a few of my favourite things…"_

"Whoa. Who the hell is singing?" Axel asked. "Can't be Demyx, he's not into that singing stuff."

A nurse overheard them. "Ah, that would be Mr. Zexion. He's an angel, don't you think?" She said. Not waiting for an answer she continued. "If I'm correct, he was the one who rescued the man in room 469, the room in front of you. He works part time here, he's such a smart child, I wonder why he stays in his school."

Another nurse heard them and asked them to go to her, since she was quite old. "Don't you remember? He said so himself, and I quote, I'm waiting for the love of my life to find out and I'll see if he loves me back, then, if not, I'll go on with life as it was. He was always an odd boy, even when he was younger."

"'When he was younger'? What do you mean, when he was younger?" Axel asked.

"He started working here when he was, um… 6 years old? Ah, yes, 6 years old, he started working here at 6 years old."

"Why?"

"He… was, and is, an orphan, he never really… had anyone to go to, so, he came to us and… asked for a job. He didn't want money, now that I remember, he just worked… to see… people… smile… Oh! Why didn't I remember that! I remember now! He was in love with some Demyx-something-or-other and he just adores reading! Such a nice child…"

"Oh my god, Zexion likes Demyx. And Demyx likes Zexion back. Crap, I gotta go tell Rox. Bye, thanks for the info. Roxas!" Axel ran back towards the group.

**A/N:** Okay, stopping now, inspiration is low now.

**For the Next Chapter: What will happen now that Axel, Roxas, Riku and Sora know? Tell Demyx, or blackmail Zexion? Oh, the possibilities are endless!**

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

**Bad Day, Good Day Chapter 5**

**A/N: I'm so sorry! This chap is so late! I won't tell you about how I had to go to the doctor, or about that moving my aunts' things to their new condo, or the whole rat-in-the-house situation, or the half-writers' block that I had. Instead, I will out it in one simple sentence. My internet crashed. Again. But, to make up for that, I made a long (ish?) chapter. Bon appetite!**

**P.S.-I made this while sugar high, if it doesn't make sense, I'm sorry.**

* * *

><p>Recap: "Oh my god. Zexion likes Demyx. And Demyx likes Zexion back. Crap, I gotta go tell Rox. Bye, thanks for the info. Roxas!" Axel ran back towards the group.<p>

* * *

><p>"What?" Roxas half-screamed.<p>

"Shh! No one else knows about this! Except you!... And all the other nurses in this hospital… But that doesn't matter!" Axel whispered.

"_What_ doesn't matter?" Riku leaned in from behind Axel.

"_Crap!_ Don't do that kind of shit to me! I could have a heart attack!"

"What kind of shit?" Sora turned around from the door.

And Axel said the first word that came to mind.

"Crap."

((Axel tells what he heard from the nurses!))

"What?" Now it was Sora's turn to be surprised. Riku quickly shut Sora up with his hand. "Mmphs mm mmph mmph phmyx?" (Translation: 'Zexion's in love with Demyx?')

"I know, it was _so _cute! They look like they're _perfect_ for each other, and they don't even notice!" A red-haired nurse giggled past them.

"Mm! I know! Zexion and Demyx! We'll call it; Operation: Zemyx!" A blonde-haired nurse replied. Both girls squealed so high only dogs could hear.

"Excuse me, ladies, but I seem to have overheard your conversation from my spot over there." Axel stepped forward smoothly. " 'Operation: Zemyx' You say? Would you two lovely ladies let me and my friends help?" Axel smiled his 100-dollar smirk. "Because we four happen to be very acquainted with Demyx."

"Well, we do need the help… Okay!" Both nurses replied at the same time.

"Great! I'm Axel," The redhead pointed to himself, "That's Riku," he pointed towards the silver haired man standing behind the two brothers, plotting their revenge on their neighbour's cat; it had stolen far too many bowls of ice cream for far too long. "And those two cuties there are Sora," the redhead pointed to the brunet, "And Roxas." He pointed to the last member of the group. "Oh, and for no complications, we're all gay." The redhead held out his hand. "So, with no further ado, welcome to our little group!"

"Thanks!" Both nurses replied and shook all of their hands. "My name's Kairi, and this is my sister, Naminé." The redheaded girl replied happily.

"Alright, so, what's the plan?" Axel asked after the shaking of hands.

"Usually, our sisters make the plans, we just support other stuff, like the parts they can't fill in." Kairi said.

"Well then, where do we meet?" Riku asked.

"Hmm… How about at that new café, Neverwas? Let's meet there at 11:00 tomorrow?" Kairi said.

"Alright then! Operation: Zemyx is a go!" Sora bounced to his feet. "Riku! I just got a text from Olette! She said that if you buy a burger, they give you an extra-large cup of soda down at Greek's! C'mon, let's go!" Sora pulled his best friend to his feet. "C'mon! I can _hear_ the extra-large soda and burger!" Sora tried dragging his friend, but, considering Riku's age difference and size, Sora failed horribly.

"Yup. I can hear them too, they're screaming for help." Riku teased.

"Ri-ku!" With one last burst of strength they all didn't know Sora had, he half-dragged, half-ran Riku and himself out the door.

"They really like each other, don't they?" Naminé smiled.

"Yeah, they do." Axel smiled wistfully.

"Well, see you tomorrow, boys." Kairi joked.

((Time lapse!))

**11:00 a.m., Neverwas Café**

"Hey!" Kairi and Naminé walked up to them. "These are our sisters, Larxene, Aerith and Tifa."

"Where are Zexion, Demyx and Sora?" Naminé asked.

"English project thing." Riku said sipping his drink.

Axel smirked, but was cut off by Larxene. "So, pretty boy, how'd you find out?"

Riku sputtered. "I- I- uhhm- uhh… H- How would you know, anyway!" He managed to choke out.

"_Because_, o _dense_ one, we're in all the same classes, and that 'Sora' guy isn't in _any_ of our classes." Larxene and Tifa laughed. Riku blushed a scarlet even darker than Axel's hair, if such a thing was possible.

"Oh you poor, poor, innocent, dense little boy." Tifa pet Riku's head, making him sputter even more.

"Hey, hey, shouldn't we talk about the plan?" Kairi tried to intervene. Riku silently gave her a look of thanks. Kairi nodded in response

"Whatever. Okay, let's start." Tifa said.

**A few hours later…**

"You all got that?" Larxene said.

A chorus of "Yes." was their reply. True, they had to wait until Halloween, which was a few months away, but it was fullproof.

**The next day...**

"Hello Riku, may I sit here?" Aerith walked up to Riku the next day.

"Hmm? Oh sure, I'm just waiting for Sora and the others." Riku said, glancing towards the doors for a second.

"Well, everyone except Sora, Demyx and Zexion know about the plan, and we decided to keep it that way, you know how Sora is with secrets." Aerith casually said to Riku.

Riku nodded. "Mm, true. He never keeps a secret in for longer than a week at the most."

"Riku!" A (flying?) brown… _thing_ raced over to Riku and tackled him to the ground. "Hi Riku!" Sora smiled. Riku blushed a deep red, not as deep as the one in the café, but close enough. "Oh my god! Riku can't breathe! I'm sorry!" Sora got up almost immediately, apologizing twenty times a second. (Haha. It's like I'm the queen of exaggerations.) "Who're you?" Sora looked up to Aerith with his big blue eyes.

"Hey! Who's the cutie?" A girl with black hair walked up to them with a blonde who had… antennae sticking out of her head.

"Hi I'm Sora!" Sora looked up. Again. 'Damn you tall people!' Sora winced at the height difference.

"My name is Aerith." The lady with the braided brown hair smiled sweetly at him. Sora decided he liked her. "And these are my sisters, Tifa and Larxene." Aerith gestured towards the two girls standing beside her. The girl with the blonde hair-Larxene, Sora assumed- smiled darkly at him. Sora decided never to go anywhere with her alone. The one with black hair-Tifa, Sora assumed again- looked at him top to bottom before nodding and whispering something in her sisters ear. Sora decided she was… okay, at best.

**A few months later…**

**The day before Halloween, Neverwas Café 11:00 a.m.**

"Okay, so we all meet at Sora and Roxas' house later-" Riku started.

"-And we all sleep over at our house!" Sora grabbed Roxas from Axel's grip and hugged him tightly.

"Sor. A. Can't. Breathe." Roxas managed to choke out.

"Oops! Sorry!" Sora released a blue-faced Roxas, making him stumble and fall on Axel's lap.

"Ow… Fuck that hurt." Roxas mumbled into Axel's chest. ( They're best friends right?)

"Riku, is it okay if I sleep over at your house tonight?" Sora clung onto a slightly blushing Riku(he finally managed to control his blushes… a bit.)

Riku raised his eyebrow. "Sora, we'll see each other tomorrow night anyway, so why?"

"Roxas looks like he wants to kill me." Sora mumbled into Riku's neck.

"Sora, you know he doesn't like killing. He'll probably castrate you at worst." Riku smiled at his best friend(slash crush) and pet his head.

"Muu, Riku, that's not helping!" Sora pouted.

"But it is true, isn't it?" Riku smirked.

"Well yeah… But he wouldn't do that! …Right?" Sora bit his lip.

"Why wouldn't he?" Riku asked.

"'Cause I'm older than him!" Sora smiled brightly.

"Sora?" Riku looked at Sora in disbelief and doubt.

"Yeah?" Sora smiled at him.

"You do know that that's not going to stop him, right?" Sora furrowed his eyebrows, frowning a little.

"Yes, I know it won't stop him, so that's why I'm sleeping over at your house!" Sora half-heartedly punched Riku's chest.

"Fine." Riku sighed. 'Anything for you, Sora.' Riku thought.

"Yay!" Sora hugged him tighter.

**That night…**

"I can't believe you got Zexion to come! That's awesome Demyx!" Sora cheered. "Now that we're all here, we can have the traditional Caramel Apple Soup!" Sora bounced.

Now the five girls, Naminé, Kairi, Aerith, Tifa and Larxene, had a sixth sense of sorts, and knew that they had to hide and cover their ears.

"Uhh… We have to go to the… uhh… bathroom." Aerith stood up and walked towards the general direction of the bathroom, followed by Larxene, Tifa, Naminé and Kairi.

"Girl problems." Kairi said bluntly.

"Forgive me for asking, but what is Caramel Apple Soup?" Zexion asked everyone else in the room.

"You don't know what Caramel Apple Soup is?" Demyx looked shocked.

"Should I?" Zexion asked.

"You should!" Sora pushed his face in front of Zexion's, making him back into Demyx's chest.

"You will!" Demyx said from behind Zexion, making him yelp in surprise. Demyx slid (Yes,_ slid_) over beside Sora.

"Oooooooooooh~!" Demyx and Sora sang.

"Take cover!" Roxas managed to shout out before he was kidnapped by Axel behind the couch. Riku just sat on the couch.

"Caramel Apple Soup!" Sora sang.

"The best soup you'll ever taste!" Demyx spun in a small circle, pointing towards Zexion after he spun (Like before you fight Demyx, he summons his sitar and spins, pointing at you.).

"Caramel Apple Soup!" Sora climbed onto a nearby table.

"This soup never goes to waste!" Demyx helped push Sora up on the table, and climbed on.

"You can use it like a hat!" Sora pulled out a hat from behind Demyx.

"How does it do that?" Demyx inquired.

"Who knows?" Sora shrugged.

"Who cares!" Demyx raised his arms.

"You sir, you sir!" Sora pointed to Zexion.

"Me sir? Who sir?" Demyx asked.

"No not you sir, that sir, that sir!" Sora pointed to Zexion again.

Zexion smirked. 'Judging by the others' reactions, they must not like this song.' So he played along just to annoy them. "Who sir, who sir?" He tapped Demyx's shoulder in a questioning manner. "Who's asking for me sir?"

"What? Oh no Zexion, don't tell me that you're going in with this too!" Roxas whispered into his walkie-talkie.

"Don't worry, they're getting closer; It's part of the plan." The walkie-talkie answered with Tifa's voice.

"Killing our eardrums are part of the plan?" Axel hissed into the walkie-talkie.

"Reach into the pocket of the walkie-talkie, there are earphones, put them on." Tifa's voice, yet again, ordered them.

"Fine." The redhead sighed.

Demyx smiled. 'I knew you had it in you to not reject our ways!' "He sir, he sir, he's asking for you sir!" He pointed towards Sora, who was halfway across the room.

Zexion walked over to Sora and tapped his shoulder. "Hello sir." Sora turned around. "Hello sir, I've heard you were looking for me sir, me sir?"

"Yes sir, yes sir! I was looking for you sir!" Sora shook his hand vigorously, as if meeting for the first time.

"Why sir, pray tell, why for me sir?" Zexion raised his visible eyebrow.

"The queen! The queen! Has invited you, sir, to her royal ball today, tonight, sir!" Sora pulled a napkin out of his pocket, smoothed it out and handed it to Zexion, who accepted it gratefully.

Demyx hurried past them. "Oh no, dear me, must hurry, must hurry!"

Zexion caught the crook of his elbow, stopping Demyx from passing him. "My, my, you seem to be in a hurry, my good man." Zexion pat Demyx's shoulder in a friendly manner.

"I'm late for my dinner, old chap!" Demyx said in a false British voice. (Again, sugar high, people, these words hardly make any much sense to me right now. I'm sorry.)

"Dear, now that _must_ be a shame, what were you having for dinner?" Sora asked.

"Caramel Apple Soup, why?" Demyx said.

"The blessed Caramel Apple Soup?" Sora gasped.

"Well then, come over to my house to have some Caramel Apple Soup, then, my fellow men!" Demyx said, raising his index finger in the air, then collapsing in a fit of laughter. "I can't hold it in anymore! Ahahahahaha! Let's do this again some other time!" Demyx tried to stand up by pulling on one of Sora's legs, but instead, pulled him down, laughing all the way. Zexion smiled. He could get used to this.

**The next day…(Yeah, I'm using that a lot this chapter, huh?)**

"That sleepover was the best! Wasn't it, Zexi?" Demyx smiled at his new roommate. They had all agreed to be roommates when they played Truth or Dare and Zexion admitted that he was looking for a roommate to share the rent with. Demyx thought that was a great idea, so there they were, off to Zexion's apartment, soon to be shared.

**A/N: Okay, I admit, this was a bit rushed. Sorry. I'm out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bad Day, Good Day Chapter 6**

**A/N: Hello, and welcome back bitches! I started working on this after I posted Chapter 5! Be happy that I felt like doing something and not lay around. Again. My muse went on vacation, and left me alone, with no inspiration. But she came back and she's working her butt off.**

**Recap: Last time, we found out that Demyx was moving in with Zexion. Yay.**

**P.S. – No, I'm not going to put that rating higher, I rather like a larger group of people to read and enjoy this story.**

**What to expect in this chapter: Demyx's apartment, Seifer and his lackeys show up, fluff, and… 'airplane stickers'… heh… Cookies to those who get the pun!**

"Well, here we are, my place." Demyx said. "Can I stay here for tonight? So I can say goodbye?"

"Sure." Zexion said emotionlessly.

"Aw, c'mon Zexi, show some emotion." Demyx whined.

"The key, Demyx." Zexion held out his hand. Demyx pouted and crossed his arms.

"The key. Now." Zexion said sternly.

"No." Demyx puffed out his cheeks.

'So cute!' Zexion thought and inwardly fought down a blush. "Demyx. The key. _Now_." Zexion half-pouted.

"No." Demyx shook his head.

"Give it to me _now_, _Demyx_." Zexion growled lowly.

"Come and get it tough guy!" Demyx ran. Zexion sighed. He _knew_ this coming ever since Demyx got sugar-high last night. The after-effects still didn't fade away. He took careful aim…

And fired the bug that would help him find Demyx later on. It fell in the back of his pants. For now, he would have to find a coffee shop to buy coffee for the both of them when he found Demyx.

**A few minutes later…**

"Hmm… he should be over here…" Zexion turned right.

And got the shock of his life.

He saw Demyx, backed up against a wall, surrounded by 3 people. The first one was wearing a black beanie and a trench coat, he saw that much. The second one, was easily the size of his friend from high school, Lexaeus. The third one was around his size, and from his angle, was probably a girl.

"Heh. Fag doesn't know when to give up, does he?" Beanie Boy sneered and gave a swift kick to Demyx's stomach. Demyx clutched at his stomach and dropped to his knees.

"Please… St-Stop…" Demyx pleaded. "Seifer…"

"Why would I?" 'Seifer' sneered and landed another blow to Demyx, only this time, at his side. Zexion saw red. In a second, he pinned 'Seifer' to the wall, despite their height difference.

"Don't you _dare_ touch Demyx." He spat. "He is far too dignified to even breathe the same _air_ as you, you low-life creature." Seifer kneed Zexion in the stomach, making him stumble back.

"Who the hell're _you_ to say that to_ me_?" Seifer snarled and punched Zexion across the face. Zexion dodged the fist and grabbed Seifer's arm, twisting it severely enough to almost break it. Seifer cried out in pain.

"I'm _me_." Zexion growled darkly, letting go of Seifer's arm and moving to help Demyx sit up against the wall.

"What's this? Emo-boy's all bark but no bite? C'mon, hit me with your best shot, shortie." Zexion stiffened, he hated when people made fun of his height. Seifer caught the movement from the other man and smirked. It seemed he had struck a nerve.

"I'm _vulnerable_, don't you feel like hitting me?" Seifer taunted. "Short. Shit." Zexion snapped. He rose from where he sat and pinned Seifer to the wall again.

"Don't you _dare_ try to make me use my full strength on you, low-life. You don't know what I'm capable of." Zexion glared at him.

"Try me." Seifer pushed Zexion back.

Zexion stepped back to contemplate on the situation. He was asking for this, wasn't he? "I rather not, seeing as my friend is not in a mood to fight, and three-against-one does not seem fair, is it not?" Zexion reasoned.

Now Seifer was a man of reason, so he understood the other's reasoning… somewhat.

"Fine. 'Til next time…" Seifer walked past Zexion.

"Zexion."

"Zexion. Got it. You're not a bad fighter, see ya." Seifer walked away.

"Demyx. Let's go." Zexion walked over to Demyx.

"It hurts… when I try to stand up…" Demyx winced.

"Hmm?" Zexion raised an eyebrow. "Who ever said you were to walk?"

"N-No… It's… I'm fine… I can walk… for a bit…" Demyx tried to struggle.

"You're making this harder for me, Demyx." Zexion slid one hand under Demyx's knees and slid one under his back.

"But…" Demyx tried to protest, but it was hard since he was already weak from trying to outrun Seifer and his gang.

"Shh. Just sleep." Zexion planted a small kiss on Demyx's forehead. Demyx shifted a bit to make himself a bit more comfortable, being lulled to sleep by the warmth emitting from his friend's body.

"Demyx, where is the key to your apartment?" Zexion asked before the blond could fall asleep.

"Back… pocket…" Demyx answered sleepily. The last thing Demyx saw before he fell asleep was one of Zexion's rare smiles. 'He smiles even more now… Is it because of me…? I hope so…' Demyx thought sleepily, smiling back at him weakly before sleep consumed him.

**Demyx's apartment, 11:00 a.m.**

Zexion sighed. When the blond said that his apartment was messy, he really meant _messy_. It had taken Zexion 15 minutes to carry Demyx, who was surprisingly light, back to the apartment, 5 more minutes to find the blond's room, 10 more to pry his hands off of him, (The guy was half-octopus when he was asleep!) an hour to clean the _whole_ apartment, and 30 _more_ minutes to prepare something for Demyx to eat when he woke up. He then proceeded to collapse on Demyx's soft, sky blue couch.

**Demyx's apartment, 4:00 p.m.**

"Zexi? What- What time is it?" Demyx yawned, stepping out on the carpeted floor. Wait a sec… _floor_? Last time Demyx checked, it was a mess of notebooks, books, music sheets, and instruments. Demyx looked down. Yup, that was all floor. 'Wonder if Zexi cleaned? Must have took him a long time, then.' Demyx chuckled. Demyx wandered aimlessly around the apartment, checking to see if anything else was cleaned. They were. Even his instruments, which were all safely stowed away in his closet, seemed to sparkle. Just then, Demyx caught a scent of… _something_… coming from the kitchen. It smelled really good, so Demyx assumed Zexion bought take-out.

He was wrong.

On the table was an omelette, some macaroni and cheese, some bread and some soup. Beside the food, there was a note, Demyx picked it up and started reading it.

_Demyx,_

_When you wake up, I want you to eat this, you are starting to look a bit pale. And don't think about leaving any leftovers._

_-Zexion-_

_P.S. – Make it a habit to buy groceries periodically, you seem to have run out of food._

Demyx smiled. Leave it to Zexion to make a good deed feel like an order from your master. He didn't mind though, as long as it was Zexion. Demyx sat down and ate the food.

**A few minutes later…**

Zexion opened his eyes. That was curious, he thought, where was his bookshelf? Then he remembered the events of the day. He heard a thud from the direction of the kitchen, followed by a string of curses.

"Demyx?" Zexion walked into the kitchen.

"No, it's fine! I can handle it!" Demyx's muffled voice said from under a pile of… dirty laundry?

"Obviously, you can't." Zexion sighed and lifted a few pieces of dirty laundry from Demyx. He then proceeded dump all of the dirty laundry into the basket that Demyx dropped. He was so absorbed in pushing the laundry down to fit in the basket, he didn't notice Demyx playing with a little sticker-like thing until he finished. He dusted himself off then looked at Demyx to see if anything was wrong.

"… Demyx?" Zexion stared up at Demyx's head.

"Uhh… Yes?" Demyx answered weakly.

"… What's that on your head?" Zexion kept staring.

"Uhh… A paper airplane sticker?" Demyx pulled at the 'sticker' that was stuck on his head.

"Demyx." Zexion still stared.

"Uhh… Yes?" Demyx squirmed.

"That's not an airplane sticker." Zexion looked at his feet.

"Then… What is it?" Demyx cocked his head to the side.

"Ahh… How can I explain… It's uhm…" Zexion fidgeted.

"It's…?" Demyx prompted.

"The one that women use when it's their time of the month…" Zexion blushed deeply. They were _men_ for crying out loud! They shouldn't even be talking about this!

Demyx's eyes widened. "Eeew! Blech! Help me get it off!" Demyx ran around in circles, pulling at the… _abomination_ that sat stuck on his head. Demyx slowed to a stop when he saw Zexion's shoulders shaking.

"Uhh… Zexi? Y-You okay?" Demyx tapped on his friend's shoulder.

"Pfft! Hahahaha! Demyx! Y-You look absolutely ridiculous! Ahahahaha!" Zexion doubled over in laughter.

"That's not very nice…" Demyx said, lips twitching upward.

"But it's true!" Zexion managed to choke out.

"C'mon Zexi! Help me get it _off_!" Demyx whined.

It took Zexion a few tries to compose himself again, but when he did, Demyx's hair was free of any evidence whatsoever. (Except for the picture Zexion took with his cell phone's camera, but Demyx doesn't need to know that.)

"Demyx, I can't cook anything when you don't have anything in your fridge." Zexion's head popped out of the kitchen.

"Hehe… Sorry about that, I'll buy groceries tomorrow." Demyx smiled sheepishly.

"Oh no, we're going grocery shopping _now_, you procrastinating blond." Zexion said sternly, grabbing his coat from the coat hanger.

"But-" Demyx protested.

"No buts, Demyx. We are buying groceries now. And when I say now, I mean _now_." Zexion crossed his arms, tapping his foot.

"But-" Demyx weakly protested.

"Come on, we are going _now_." Zexion grabbed Demyx's hand and dragged him out the door, making sure he locked it before continuing on.

**To the supermarket!**

"Hmm… We'll need some milk too." Zexion checked off another one of many other items on his list.

"Zexi, I'm bored." Demyx whined.

"Demyx can't you see I'm-" Zexion thought of a brilliant idea. "Demyx, would you like to make shopping _fun_?" Zexion asked Demyx.

"Hell yeah!" Demyx was so absorbed in doing a little victory dance that _shopping _was going to be _fun_, he completely missed the evil smirk that had formed on the usually quiet man.

"Then, I'll need you to grip the handles tightly. I'm going in the cart." Zexion's voice cut through the dirty blond's little victory dance.

"Huh?" Demyx cocked his head to the side.

"We're going to have a little lesson in driving…" Zexion smirked.

**A few minutes later… (Mwahahahaha!)**

"And stay out!" The manager screamed at them.

"That was **awesome**, Zexi!" Demyx screamed. A few heads turned, but the blond didn't mind any of them. "Too bad we got banned from the supermarket though…" Demyx pouted.

"Which is exactly why I went to the one farthest to your apartment." Zexion said, dusting himself off.

"Heh, you're right!" Demyx jumped to his feet and skipped back to his apartment. True, they had been banned from the supermarket, but there was a lot more of them in the city.

**Demyx's apartment… A few minutes later…**

The blond fell to his bed happily. Today was the best day _ever_! Zexion rode in the cart and they raced to get all the things on the list in the shortest time possible. (Don't try this at any supermarket near you.)

**Demyx's apartment, 11:00 p.m.**

Thunder shook the whole apartment. Lightning flashed again and again outside. It reminded Demyx of that night… so badly… he couldn't sleep.

Apparently, Zexion couldn't either.

"Demyx?" The door creaked open.

"Hmm? Uhh, what- what brings you here Zexi?" Demyx blushed.

"I- I can't sleep." Zexion shuffled closer and closed the door.

"You wanna stay here for a while?" Demyx offered. Zexion nodded. Demyx smiled "Sure."

"Thank you." Zexion crawled into the bed.

"G'night Zexi." Demyx kissed the top of the other's head.

"Good night." Zexion snuggled closer to Demyx.

**A/N: Ha! Two in a day! You people better reward me with reviews or I will not post for a week! Anonymous reviews are also welcome. See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bad Day, Good Day Chapter 7**

**A/N: Yo! I am back! Anyway, this is like a side story of sorts, during the Halloween party-get-together-thing. If you don't want to read it, it's fine with me. This has a bit of cross-dressing… (Mwahahaha!) This also isn't relevant to the story whatsoever. (lol)**

**P.S. – My computer became a bitch in the middle of the story so if there's any grammatical errors, unfinished sentences, tell me please and blame it on the computer.**

**P.P.S. – The whole 'I won't post if you don't review' thing, yeah… I lied. (But that's a good thing right? RIGHT?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sora and Roxas' house 4:00 p.m.<strong>

"Roxas! Help me with this!" Sora yelled.

"Where are you, anyway? This house-sorry, mansion- is so fucking large I can't even find _my own room_!" Roxas' head popped out of the oven.

"Wah! How the heck did you get there?" Sora jumped, nearly falling from his stack of precariously-stacked assortment of cans, boxes, and bottles.

"… I have no idea." Roxas looked around as if in another dimension. "Whatever, that doesn't matter, what did you call me for?" Roxas stepped out of the oddly-large oven.

"Uhh… Oh yeah, help me out, get that for me." Sora pointed at a doughnut.

"A doughnut? You made me look like a fucking Alice in Wonderland, popping out of that freakishly large oven, just to help you get a _doughnut_?" Roxas fumed.

"No, the one _beside_ the doughnut." Sora sighed.

"There's nothing beside the doughnut." Roxas said.

"Yeah there was! It was a tape measure!" Sora shouted.

"The one that looks _exactly_ like the doughnut because you painted it?" Roxas smirked.

"Yeah… Why?" Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Oh god." Roxas started panicking.

"Did you eat it?" Sora asked.

"No, but Uncle did!" Roxas yelled.

"Who, Uncle Ansem? He couldn't have… Oh no." Sora's face adopted a horrified look. "We're dead men Rox."

"Damn… We'll have to go explain to him…" Roxas muttered.

"_After_ the party. I will not have you miss _another_ of your _own_ parties." Sora scolded.

"It was just one!"

"One _what_?"

"One dozen…"

"Exactly."

**Sora and Roxas' house-mansion-thing, 6:00 p.m.**

"Hello? Um… Sora? Roxas?" Naminé opened the door to their mansion a bit.

"Naminé! Thank god you're here! Roxas won't wear the costume you made for him!" Sora threw open the door.

"I refuse to cross-dress!" Roxas shouted from his room.

"He locked the door, how are we going to get inside?" Naminé tried the opening the door again. It wouldn't budge.

"I know a shortcut…" Sora laughed manically, then had a coughing fit.

"Where?" Naminé asked. "I haven't seen a door connecting to Roxas' room." Naminé looked around. Yup, no door.

"Who said anything about doors?" Sora smiled. "We're taking the oven."

"The oven?" Naminé asked.

"Yup!" Sora smiled brighter. "Turns out the oven is connected to Roxas' room! Isn't that awesome?"

"No it's not!" Roxas' muffled voice came from both the oven and his room.

"Let's go." Naminé nodded her head.

**Roxas' room, 6:30 p.m.**

"Why Naminé? I thought you were with me in this!" Roxas crossed his arms.

"This is payback from all the parties I invited you to, then you ditched me to stay in your room all night." Naminé said while straightening Roxas' unruly hair down.

"I'm gonna be so humiliated." Roxas buried his head in his hands.

"There, all done!" Naminé clapped her hands. "The best masterpiece I ever made!"

Roxas was dressed in a sky blue dress that fell until two or three inches from his knee, a white apron covering only the lower part of the dress, knee-high socks and black shoes with a bit of heel. In other words, he was dressed up as Alice from Alice in Wonderland. (I'm sorry if this is wrong, I'm just writing what I remember from my childhood.)

"Now for you Sora…" Naminé had an evil glint in her eye. "This is for all the time's you ditched me to go out with Riku."

"Oh no Naminé, that's fine! Really!" Sora tried to back away and tripped over Roxas' skateboard in the process.

"Uh-uh. She made it special for you Sora." Roxas towered over Sora and smirked evilly.

"Fine, I'll give it a try." Sora sighed. Naminé smiled and pulled out Sora's 'costume'.

"Oh _hell no_! I am _not_ wearing _that_!" Sora pointed at the… _thing_ he was going to wear.

"C'mon Sora, I wore _this_," Roxas gestured to the dress he was wearing. "for _you_, so wear _that_ for _me_. _Please_?" Roxas pressed his hands together in an 'I'm innocent, so do as I say' kind of way, but his eyes had the 'If you don't wear that for me, I will castrate you when you sleep' glint.

"Fine." Sora sighed.

"Yay!" Naminé pushed Sora into the bathroom along with the clothes.

**A few minutes later…**

"You look beautiful, Sora!" Naminé wiped a fake tear from her eye.

Sora was dressed in a school girl's blouse with a blue checkered skirt falling until about the same length of Roxas', with a tie to match. He was also wearing knee-high socks and black shoes.

**Sora and Roxas' mansion, 8:00 p.m.**

Everyone was there, (Roxas, Sora (obviously), Demyx, Zexion, Marluxia, Larxene, Tifa, Aerith, Naminé, Kairi, and everyone else in the school) except for Riku and Axel.

"Where are those two?" Roxas asked Demyx, who looked like a DJ. (most obvious..)

"I don' t know. All Axel said was, 'prepare for a surprise'. I have no idea where that pyro is." Demyx shrugged.

"Thanks anyway." Roxas walked off into the crowd, looking for Sora.

"Sora! There you are!" Roxas found Sora near the top of the stairs. "Are they here yet?" Roxas asked his twin.

"No. But they'll come, Riku promised." Sora tugged at the edge of his skirt.

"So did Axel…" Roxas stared off into the crowd. Today was the day he would ask Axel out. But the redhead wasn't there, so _that_ was a complete failure.

"_And now, a short intermission from our friendly neighbourhood pyro and smexy hottie, Axel and Riku!" _Demyx said over the speakers, playing a soft song. (Think… Dearly Beloved or something like that.)

"WHAT?" Sora and Roxas said at the same time. They were there and they didn't even notice? 'Wow, we must be idiots.' Roxas thought. Just then, a light illuminated them both. There was another light that hit somewhere else in the crowd. Axel stepped out wearing the most idiotic thing he ever saw.

Axel was wearing something that looked from their school's play of Romeo and Juliet from last year.

"Hey Rox. Sora." Axel nodded to both of them. "Roxas… I've been meaning to say this to you since I first met you… Roxas…" Axel dropped to one knee. "Will you go out with me?" That did it. Roxas dropped to the floor laughing.

"Ow my stomach… Hehe…" Roxas struggled to compose himself. "Axel." He took a deep breath. "Yes. Yes, I will go out with you." Roxas smiled at his 'Romeo'.

"Well that's a relief, hey Riku, this one's all yours." Axel jerked his thumb towards Sora.

"I rather not make a scene, thank you. Sora, will _you_ go out with _me_?" Riku cocked his head to the side.

"YES! YES, YES,YES, YES,**YES!**" Sora hugged Riku.

**A/N: Well, that's what happened.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bad Day, Good Day Chapter 8**

**A/N: Yo! This time, it's a **_**real**_** update, not that side story stuff. Moving on!**

**Disclaimer: Dude, how long was the last time I did this, well, here goes, I don't own it. Not even a plushie. *sobs* Whatever, you weren't here to hear me cry about how I don't own it, go on, my pretties, fly, fly like the yaoi fangirls (or boys) that you are!**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****PinkyNut****. She is awesome. Even through the problems in her life, she managed to update. Also, to my computer! It stopped bein' a bitch so that I could read the new chapter of PinkyNut's story! Woot!**

**Recap: Zexion couldn't sleep because of the storm so… SLEEPOVER AT DEMYX'S ROOM!**

**What to expect in this chapter: Random. Lots of random.**

* * *

><p>It was warm. That was the first thing that Zexion's mind understood when he woke up. It wasn't the sudden chill of his apartment, oh no, it was warm… almost… <em>inviting<em> him to fall back into sleep.

"Hey, hey Zexi, I think the rain stopped." A voice flitted through his half-asleep ears. It sounded… _familiar_… somehow…

"No… I didn't eat the cookies Mom…" Zexion answered, words heard but not understood.

"Mom? That's a new one." The voice chuckled weakly. Zexion's ears perked up. '_Chuckled?_' Zexion thought. No one chucked at his apartment. Hell, he didn't even _have_ a roommate, to begin with!

Then the events of last night began flitting through his mind. 'Oh… yeah… last night… I slept here because…' Zexion winced. He _still_ couldn't think of that night without that stabbing pain in his heart.

"Zexi…? You awake?" Demyx –Zexion remembered, he slept with him last night—No not in _that_ way- asked.

"No." Demyx chuckled. "Well, I think you _are_ awake, you just said something." Demyx poked Zexion's side.

"I most certainly am not awake; I am asleep and not talking." Zexion smirked against Demyx's chest; it had seemed that they had adopted an odd position while unconscious; his head was lodged directly on Demyx's chest, right beside his heart, while his arms were trapped in the small space between their bodies. Demyx's arms were wrapped around his waist, head on top of his.

"But you just answered me." Demyx whined. Zexion chuckled weakly; he could almost imagine the blond pouting.

"Alright, alright… I am awake and fully prepared for whatever the day has to throw at me." Zexion raised his head from Demyx's chest sleepily. The blond laughed, shaking his head.

"I don't know how you can say that with a straight face, Zexi!" Demyx sat up in his bed, pulling Zexion up along with him.

**A few minutes later…**

Zexion moved about the kitchen so gracefully, one could say he was dancing to the tune of life, he, on the other hand, would say that it was simply his body, weak from the lack of movement the night before.

"What's for breakfast, Zexi?" Demyx's head popped in the kitchen.

"What would you say to some pancakes?" Zexion asked, expertly flipping a pancake while reading his book. Demyx squealed.

"Pancakes? I love pancakes!" Demyx immediately set the table.

"How many?" Zexion asked.

"Twelve!" Demyx replied happily.

"Twelve?" Zexion turned to look at Demyx incredulously, not missing the pancake as it fell back into the pan.

"Yes, twelve." Demyx rolled his eyes.

"How on earth can a human eat that much food and _not get fat_?" Zexion demanded.

"It's all in the genes, baby." Demyx patted his hips, smirking at Zexion.

"That's curious… Demyx, would you mind if I dissected you?" Zexion put the last of the pancakes, piled high on a plate.

"Fwat? Of course I would!" Demyx swallowed, eyes wide.

"Oh… nevermind then." Zexion went back to eating his pancakes.

"You have a freaky sense of humor." Demyx said. "Asking me if I wanted to be dissected… Crazy, man."

"I wasn't joking." Demyx looked at his companion, slowly standing up and dumping his plate and silverware in the sink.

"Uhh… Well that's great and all but I have to go shower. Now. Bye." Demyx quickly turned…

And hit the wall.

"Ow! Fucking damnit! Stupid wall…" Demyx glared at the wall, sitting down and nursing his head.

"Demyx… Are you alright?" Zexion stepped towards the blond.

"Don't dissect me!" Demyx jumped away from Zexion, tripping on the chair in the process and falling unceremoniously on the floor.

"Pfft! Hahahaha! I can't believe you fell for it!" Zexion laughed.

"W-What?" Demyx stared up at Zexion.

"I _was_ joking! Why would I dissect my _best friend_!" Zexion helped Demyx stand up. Demyx gaped at him. 'Best friend? I'm his best friend?'

"Demyx, shut your mouth a fly could get inside." Zexion tapped his mouth with his finger to close Demyx's mouth. Demyx looked at the clock.

"Oh shit! I have to be somewhere! Sorry Zexi, but I've gotta go!" Demyx rushed to the door.

"Demyx, you didn't even shower, where are you going anyway?" Zexion grabbed the crook of Demyx's elbow.

"My job!" Demyx quickly stripped himself while going to the shower, briefly mooning Zexion for a second until he disappeared behind the door.

"That's what I call a full moon." Zexion laughed, picking up the clothes Demyx hadn't bothered to pick up.

"I heard that!" Demyx's voice rang through the apartment, along with the gushing of water.

"Hmm." Zexion smiled. 'I seem to smile more often now that I'm staying with Demyx.' He thought, pausing in his steps. 'Is this what love feels like?' He thought for a second, before shrugging it off as simply friendship and continuing on with his duties. (Cleaning, washing, etcetera)

**A few minutes later…**

"Ahh! Nothing like a good ol' hot water to wake you up!" Demyx said, stepping out of the bathroom. "Zexi! Your turn!" Demyx said. Odd, no one was answering.

"Zexi?" Demyx looked in the kitchen. 'Nope not there.' Demyx thought.

"Zexi-ooooon! Where are- you?" Demyx gaped at Zexion in his room (the guest bedroom) doing something random with his hands at the sides of his head, waving his hips side to side with some crazy music playing.

_Dansa med oss_

_Klappa era hander_

_Gör som vi gör_

_Ta nagra steg at vanster_

"Zexion… What are you doing?" Demyx asked. Zexion visibly flinched. He didn't expect Demyx to be done so soon!

"Uhh… I'm doing the CaramellDansen?" Zexion slowly turned around. Crap. Demyx _was_ there. "How long have you been there?" He asked.

"Just now." Zexion breathed a sigh of relief. 'He just got here… that's good. He didn't see me make myself look like an idiot.' He thought.

"Uhh, okay. Well I just came to say that the shower's all yours!" Demyx said cheerfully, as if the last few seconds didn't even exist.

"Thank you." Zexion nodded. "Oh and Demyx," Demyx turned around to face his best friend. "I might not be here later, when you come back, I'll be visiting my uncles."

Demyx nodded. "Oh, okay, thanks for telling me. Bye Zexi!" Demyx checked his watch. "Oh shit! I'm gonna be late!" And ran out the door.

**Now we go separate, first, Zexion…**

**A few minutes later…**

"Hmm… I wonder how my uncles are doing…" Zexion stepped out of the shower, clad in only a towel at his waist. (I bet you guys are drooling over the sight of Zexion in a towel, huh? Hehehe…) "Now… What to wear…" Zexion stopped in his tracks. 'Shit, I forgot to get some extra clothes!' Zexion sighed, dressed up in his clothes the day before, then went out the door to his apartment to get new clothes. (He locked the door, of course.)

**10 minutes later…**

Zexion stepped out of his house with a duffel bag and a small backpack. The duffel had a few of his books and the small backpack had all of his clothes. (lul.) He started to walk towards the parking lot which had his motorcycle that one of his uncle's friends gave him; he said its name was Fenrir.

Zexion rode over back to Demyx's apartment, where he immediately dumped all of his things in his 'room'. Then quickly went back down to Fenrir to go and visit his uncles.

**Now to Demyx!**

"Crap, crap, crap, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" Demyx said as he ran to his job; a caretaker of 7 creepy men, Loz, Yazoo, Kadaj, Sephiroth, Xehanort, Xemnas and Vexen.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Demyx said as he burst through the door.

"… Demyx?" A familiar voice said.

"… Zexion?" He said.

"What are you doing here?" Zexion asked.

"Uhh… I work here?" Demyx stared. "They're your uncles?" He asked.

"Yes. They're your bosses?" Zexion countered.

"… Yeah."

"…"

"…"

"Well," Sephiroth said, putting his hands together. "_This_ is awkward."

"Who cares! We now have two people to boss around!" Yazoo raised a glass of wine. (Zexion wouldn't give him beer.)

"Yeah!" Everyone in the room raised their glass of wine. (Yes, even Xehanort and Vexen.)

"Zexion?" Demyx asked.

"Yes Demyx?"

"Were dead, aren't we?"

"Sad to say but, yes, we are as dead as my sense of humor."

"Aw c'mon, your sense of humor's not _that_ dead." Demyx nudged Zexion's shoulder with his elbow.

"As my sister's sense of humor, then."

"You have a sister?"

"… Had."

"Oh I'm so sorry-"

"Zexion!" Kadaj yelled. "Bake us a pie!"

"Pie! Pah! Pah! Pah! Pah! Paaaaaaaiiiiiiiiii!" They chanted.

"… Ugh, fine." Zexion hung his head.

"Deeeeeeemyyyyyyyyyx! Where's Puppy?" Xemnas whined.

"You mean Saix?"

"Yeeeeeeeeees!"

"Saix! C'mere, boy!"

Saix the 'puppy' stepped out of the bedroom, decked out in a dog costume.

"You rang, Master Xemnas?"

**30 – 40 minutes later…**

"Demyx! What the hell is that?" Zexion asked, pointing to Saix, who was making out with Xemnas.

"That's my co-worker, Saix. He sorta has a thing with Xemmy." Demyx shrugged his shoulders, as if it happened every day.

"LOOK! ZEXION'S DONE MAKING THE PAH!" Vexen, who was drunk, said.

"PAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII!" They surrounded Zexion, each getting a piece.

"Aw, I didn't get any pie!" Demyx whined.

"Here Demyx, I… saved you a piece." Zexion gave Demyx a piece.

"Wow! Thanks Zexi!" Demyx hugged the smaller man, biting a little from his hand.

"Ah! D- Demyx!" Zexion flushed a bright red. "Stop acting like a dog!" Still a bit red, Zexion softly slapped the other on his arm.

"Hey, Hey-hic!- Hey guys! Look! Our –hic!- Our little boy's all grown up!" Xehanort raised his glass of wine. "A toast!"

"Cheers!" Every one, again, raised their glasses of wine.

"It- It's not like that!" Zexion blushed again.

"Aw, look Deeemyx! Zexion's bluuuuuushiiiiiiing! Isn't he kyuuuuute?"

"Aaah! Why do I even bother visiting you people?" Zexion covered his face with his hands, still blushing a scarlet so deep it countered Riku's. (And that is a pretty awesome feat.)

"Because you loooove us!" They answered simultaneously, as if it happened every time Zexion was there. (And it did.)

**A few torture-filled hours later…**

"Aaah! I'm so tired I don't wanna walk back!" Demyx leaned on Zexion.

"Who said we were walking?" Zexion smirked.

"Oh no, I am not letting you carry me back home again." Demyx immediately stood straight.

"Oh no, Demyx, no, no, we're taking Fenrir."

"Fen… rir?"

"My uncle's friend gave it to me as a present for my 16th birthday."

"That's Fenrir?" Demyx gaped at the mother of motorcycles.

"It's not much, but I make the best of it." Zexion shrugged

"Are you kidding! I would kill to have a ride like this!" Demyx stared at Fenrir.

"Come on." Zexion threw his leg on the motorcycle.

"Wait, no helmet?" Demyx asked cautiously.

"Oh yeah." Zexion grabbed a helmet and threw it at Demyx. "Here."

"What about you?" He asked, sitting behind Zexion and wrapping his arms loosely around the smaller man's waist.

"Don't have another." Zexion shrugged. "Now hang on tight!" And sped off.

"What do you mean you don't have another- Waaah!" Demyx frantically wrapped his arms tightly around Zexion's waist.

**A few minutes later…**

"That was totally _WICKED, _Zexi!" Demyx staggered off the motorcycle.

"Eh? I was going at my slowest pace, Demyx." Zexion pulled the helmet off of Demyx's head.

"_Slowest_? I don't want to see you do your fastest." Demyx's eyes widened.

"Do you?" Zexion turned around to smirk at Demyx, visible eyebrow raised.

"… Sorta." The blond muttered, but still loud enough for Zexion to hear.

"Hmm." Zexion turned back to walk inside the apartment.

"H-Hey! Wait for me, Zexi!" Demyx ran after his slate-haired friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woo! I am on a **_**roll**_**, baby! Not just any old roll, but a roll that is on **_**fire!**_** (Hey look, it says at the side; Made in Axel's room!)**

**Oh yeah, and Caramel Apple Soup isn't real. (Sorry Riku![That's PinkyNut, she's my Riku, and I'm her Sora!] Oh **_**god**_** that sounded so wrong! What I mean to say is, she's my best friend!)**

**Another thing, did anyone get the paper airplane sticker bit? Hehe… Stickers…**

**And, 'pah' means 'pie' to anyone who sorta didn't get my odd language...**

**See ya next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bad Day, Good Day Chapter 9**

**A/N: Hmm what to write now? How about… A plot twist? Or Zexion's past? I know, I'll do both! Not. Joking! Maybe…**

**Wait… I've got good news, and bad news. Bad news is… I'm not gonna write for a week. Good news is, I'M JUST KIDDING! Seriously, it's fucking **_**summer**_** and I have **_**nothing else to do but this**_**. Shows how much of a life I have, doesn't it? (Sarcastic much?) I need friends! Wait, no, I need Zexion and Demyx plushies! Woe to my life!**

"Nngh… No… Please…" Zexion writhed. He was having that dream again…

**Zexion's POV, so you know. Italics are what Zexion is **_**really**_** thinking, as in not-young-Zexion, the one who is currently staying at Demyx's apartment.**

I-My 5-year-old-self- was in a car. My dad was driving. My mom was asleep. I couldn't sleep. I didn't know why. But something was going to happen, I could feel it. _Too bad I didn't know what it was until it was too late._

"Zexion?" My dad said. "Shouldn't you be asleep now?" He said. _It pains me to even call you family._

"Mmhmm." I said, mostly because a boy my age really _should_be asleep. _I never really got around to a good night's sleep since, that's probably why I'm small for my age._

"Why aren't you asleep?"

"I don't know." _I do now._

"Go to sleep champ."

"Okay dad." _Don't listen to him! Don't sleep! Get out of the car, do something! Just don't- _I went to sleep.

The next thing I knew, we were on the edge of a cliff, about to fall. My mom was screaming at my dad to 'Stop, please, stop, what about our child?' but my father paid her no heed. _Bastard! _He just kept laughing, crying, tears falling out of his eyes, screaming hysterically, pushing at the car to fall off. _Why did my mother even marry you, you asshole!_ I didn't know what to do. _Kill that bastard!_ My mother did the only thing that she felt right. She pushed me out of the car. _I'm sorry, mom._ I reached out to her, but she only pushed me away. _I'M SORRY!_ She then said to me, 'I'm sorry, Zexion.' _MOM!_

Zexion woke up screaming.

"Zexion! Are you okay?" A shadow—Demyx, something at the back of his head reminded him—rushed into the room and quickly sat at Zexion's side.

"DEMYX!" Zexion threw his arms around the familiar figure, sobbing.

"Shh… It's okay, Zexi. You're going to be alright." Demyx rubbed Zexion's back.

"It… My mom… She…" Zexion sniffled.

"It's going to be fine, Zexi." Demyx kissed Zexion. "I'll stay here for the night, would you like that?" He asked.

"Yes… Please…" Zexion whimpered.

"Okay, I'll stay." Demyx smiled softly.

"Th- Thank you…"

"You're welcome. Go to sleep."

Needless to say, that was the second night Zexion slept peacefully in a row.

**The next day… (Zexion is going to be so OOC)**

'Dude… Did I sleep with Zexion _again_?' Demyx thought as he woke up to sunlight swimming through an open window.

"Noooo… make the light go away, Mr. Pillow Man…" Zexion mumbled.

'So cute!' Demyx thought as he stood up to pull the curtains over the closed window.

"Thank you, Mr. Pillow Man, wherever you may be!" Zexion smiled and raised his arms upwards sleepily, unaware of his one-man audience trying to stifle his laughter.

"Okay, that's cute, Zexi, but we gotta go and move in to _your_ apartment." Demyx ruffled Zexion's head.

"But first!" Zexion grabbed Demyx and pulled him down, saying; "We must explore the new world! And-" That was the farthest Zexion got until Demyx's phone rang.

_Ring!_

"Wait! What was that?" Demyx asked sarcastically.

_Thud_

"Wait. What was _that_?" Demyx turned to find Zexion on the floor.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED ZEXI?" Demyx ran to his best friend who was sitting dazed on the floor, who was, miraculously, unhurt.

"I… Have no idea. Demyx, let's get ready… I have a feeling this will be a long day."

His hunch was right.

**One hour later!**

"Mr. Melody, mail!" A letter slid under the door.

_Demyx,_

_This is your half-brother, I'm sorry about what happened about Mom and Dad, you know about how news doesn't travel fast here. Anyway, I should say in advance that I'm going there to see that you have a good life, steady job, I mean, you've already graduated high school and well on your way to college. I don't want you to end up like me._

_-Cloud-_

"Cloud is still alive?" Demyx squeaked, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

"Who is 'Cloud', Demyx?" Zexion asked.

"Cloud is my half-brother." Demyx explained.

"Half-brother being…"

"My mom married this guy, then they had a baby, but the guy doesn't want a child, so he divorces, then my mom finds another guy, falls in love with him, he sees the kid, thinks it's cute, marries my mom, they have a kid, me, so that's the story!" Now this was said in one breath, and quickly at that, but Zexion has lived with this all his life, so he's used to it.

"Hmm… Interesting." Zexion looked thoughtful, then sniffed the air. (What, you think I wouldn't put his awesome sense of smell?)

"Demyx. There is an unknown subject nearing your apartment. It smells of sweat, smoke, blood, and… airplane food." Zexion stated, as if it was the most important thing in the world.

_Knock_

"I'll get it." Zexion walked to the door.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Zexion opened the door to reveal a man in his mid-twenties (26 years old?) and covered in blood.

"Yes, where was the last owner of this apartment?" The man asked emotionlessly.

"I'm not sure, but you should stay for a while. It's getting close to dinner, please, stay and eat a while." Zexion offered.

"Oh it's quite alright." The man looked a bit, ashamed.

"Hey Zexi, who is it?" Demyx popped out of the kitchen. He gasped.

"C-Cloud?" He managed to squeak out.

"Demyx?" Cloud looked shocked.

**Oh dear! What will happen now that big, protective brother is here?**

**Somewhere around 6 p.m. …**

"How are you Cloud? I see that you haven't really grown since last time I saw you!" Demyx said cheerfully with a sarcastic edge, since the blond was forced to wear Demyx's clothes since Zexion decided to wash his blood-and-sweat stained shirt, jacket, and pants.

"I've been better." Cloud said emotionlessly.

"Jeez, you're just like Zexi! All emotionless and stuff." Demyx pouted.

"And I see you still haven't outgrown that pout of yours." Cloud chuckled weakly.

"Of course! It's my infamous pout!" Demyx crossed his arms.

"Zexion, was it? Have you heard Demyx sing before?" Cloud smirked.

"No, not exactly." Zexion replied boredly from his spot in the couch; hanging upside down.

"You should."

"I'll put that into mind."

"I'll get dinner ready."

"You go do that."

_Glare_ "…" (Zexion)

_Stare_ "…" (Cloud)

'This feels so weird, like there's an awkward tension in the air.' Demyx thought as he squirmed. He didn't do well with awkward tensions.

_Glare_"…"

_Stare_"…"

_Squirm_"…" (Demyx)

_Glare_"…"

_Stare_"…"

"So…" Demyx desperately tried to make conversation.

"So…" Cloud and Zexion replied simultaneously, smirking.

"Zexion, what's for dinner?" Demyx looked at Zexion.

"What would you like?" Zexion asked.

"Waffles!" Demyx smiled brightly.

"Waffles?"

"Breakfast for dinner. Demyx's favourite." Cloud stated.

"… Maple or honey?" Zexion sighed.

"Maple!"

"What Demyx said."

**Lol, After dinner… (Weird almost-plot-twist here)**

"Uhh… Demyx, can I speak with you for a moment?" Zexion said.

"Sure Zexi, what's up?" Demyx said cheerfully.

"There are only two bedrooms." Zexion whispered in Demyx's ear.

"Demyx, I just realized. There are only two bedrooms." Cloud said from Demyx's room; the room he was going to sleep in the night.

"Uhh… Crap, I didn't think of that, uhm… I know! I'll sleep in Zexion's room!" Demyx looked at Cloud to see if the idea was good.

"Whatever, just don't keep me up late." Cloud smirked.

"Huh? What did he mean by that Zexi?" Demyx turned to Zexion, who was sporting a mild blush.

"I think you know _exactly_ what I mean, Demyx." Cloud said suggestively.

"No. I _don't_ know what you're talking about." Demyx pouted.

"… Don't keep me up with your moaning and screaming, okay?" Cloud said bluntly.

"But we're not-"

"Goodnight, Demyx."

"… G'night Cloud."

**Lol, whatever happened to protective big brother?**

* * *

><p><strong>That night…<strong>

_Flash_

There was another storm.

"What the hell is with you and storms?" Zexion demanded to the fourth wall.

_Fourth wall breaking_

"Oh fine! What do you want?" Fourth wall person said.

"A normal night perhaps!"

"Fine!"

… **Here we go again…**

**Take two!**

**Action!**

* * *

><p><strong>That night…<strong>

"Zexi, hey Zexi, you awake?" Demyx poked the other in the side.

"I am now."

"Oh sorry.

"No, it's quite alright."

"I can't sleep."

"What do you suggest that I do?"

"Tell me a story."

"What kind of story?"

"You pick." Demyx yawned.

"Alright… One upon a time… Demyx?"

"…"

"Demyx?"

_Snore_

"Goodnight, Demyx."

"I didn't eat the pie, Mom…"

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I didn't post yesterday! My brother was using the computer the whole night! LOL, I loved the fourth wall breaking part.**

**Review?**

**Asta la bye-bye!**

**-ConvertedToZemyx30**


End file.
